justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JacktheCREEPER79/Saboteur! New game show!
Hi guys! It's me with another game show. This one is based off a British kids TV show. Don't worry, it's not Thomas the tank engine or little eintines! There are contestants, who each week/ few days will receive a challenge. I will message the sabouter. The teams job is to complete the task given. However, the sabouter will try to make the team fail the game. If the team wins, the sabouter Is "trapped" and eliminated from the game. If the team lose, everyone will send me a message of who they thought the sabouter was.whoever has the most votes will be trapped and eliminated, and the sabouter will be safe. Every episode there will be a new sabouter. This repeats until there are 2 people left. i will send the 2 finalists a quiz about there time oh sabouter. Whoever gets the most questions right, is the winner! These rules are quite similar to the game show trapped. If you don't understand how it works read trapped!'s article on Wikipedia. Fill out to be in the game show!: Name: Character name: Method of PM: chose from Google plus, email or Facebook. If you can't do any of these, tell me and I'll sort something out Do you have what it takes?: Any more things?: Minimum: 8 players. Please can someone help me with grids and pictures as well! Thanks lol Contestants: imagejddndncnnd.jpg|Miranda Urie (Shaniqua Fabulousness) image. Dndnd dn.jpg|Ashley (Minifigureman) image.jpg|Fabulous Hair Person From The Street In Florida.. Guy (justdancewinner) imagedfte.jpg|Ariana's Lover (Dancer168) imageomglol.jpg|Marina and the diamonds (BUNNY) Imager,f,tk.jpg|Jd4james (Jd4survivor) imagemrjvrr.jpg|DC imagedftfv.jpg|DaToals (toals) Floor Eight Hello unfortunates, welcome to trapped. This challenge will be a quiz, on your knowledge on the game show trapped with true or false questions. You will do the quiz, and send me your score on each question if you got it wrong or right. My email is jackthecreeper79@gmail.com All you have to do is send me something like #1: Right, #2: Wrong. I will see if the score matches up with your percentage on the quiz. Easy right!? No... One of you will be the Sabouter. I will tell you all the awnsers, and you will have to sabotage the game without letting the other contestants notice. You cannot research, and please don't cheat! You need at least 5/8 questions right to pass the challenge, and for the Sabouter to be trapped. The majority vote will determine if you get the question right. However, if you fail the challenge, you will send me votes on who you think saboutaged the challenge. The person with the.most votes will be trapped! My email is jackthecreeper79@gmail.com and the quiz is here http://www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1511151153065803&lnk& If you don't get what you have to do, just email me! I'm very bad at explaining lol! I will send the Sabouter an email NOW! FLOOR 8 Challenge: Quiz Up! J: hello, unfortunates, this challenge will be a true or false quiz! Three contestants did not participate, and count as 1 person, arianas lover, JD4james and DC will count as one for this challenge only. Question 1! True or false... Ashley: Def true! I know about this show! DaToals: false! J:The majority voted for true! Toals and DCarianaJD4 got that question wrong! 1 right! Question 2! True or false... Toals: false! Fabulous hair: False! Definitely! I know trust me Miranda urie: for all we know your the Sabouter bish. J: you got that wrong! He awnser was true! DCarianaJD4, Datoals and fabulous hair got it wrong! 1 right, 1 wrong! Question 3! True or false... Bunny: HAS to be true! There's 8 contestants in this! Toals: what he said! DcarianaJD4: I think true! Contestants, you also got that one wrong! Datoals bunny and of course DCarianaJD4 got it wrong! Doesn't look too good... Question 4: True or false! No one commented and got straight onto voting! You got it wrong again! With only Ashley and Miranda getting it RIGHT!ooh 1 right 3 wrong! If you get one more wrong, you have lost! Question 5: True or false... Bunny: these are hard, I'm getting 50/50. Random guess with true! Datoals and Ashley: I Disagree! *said synchronised* J: it is false! You got one right! Well done! 2 right 3 wrong! Question 6! Remember, to stay in the game, you need this! True or false... Ashley: true! Miranda: yassshh bish, I agree! *other contestants have their say*' You got it... WRONG! Unfortunates, you have failed! Well done Sabouter, if you're not detected, you will get through this floor! Unfortunates, you have 3 days to vote for who you think the Sabouter was. Remember, it could even be DC, ariana or James! Or it could be, Miranda, fabulous hair, ahsley, Marina (bunny), or Datoals! It could be any one of you 8! Remember y have three days to vote! People who didn't participate, you CAN also vote! WOOP! After three days, I'll count the votes in and the one with the most will be trapped! Send your vote to jackthecreeper79@gmail.com thanks! VOTE FOR WHO YOU THINK THE SABOUTER WAS!!!! Unfortunately, only three out of 8 votes were sent in, bunny, toals and minifigures. I hope you guys contribute more next cxhallenge! Sorry for being late but we have our votes Marina:I think the Sabouter was Toals, he got so many wrong! Datoals: I think the Sabouter was Marina (bunny) definitely Ashley: I think Datoals because he got most of them wrong! J: unfortunates, you voted for toals, but three didn't participate in the challenge... Therefore we will draw the short straw! I will go on a randomiser and whoever appears first will lose. DC, Arianas lover, JD4james and Datoals will all be entered! Unlucky james! I really thought this was the only thing to do with only three votes, it would be unfair on Toals. I'm sorry guys! FLOOR 7: DUNGEONZ This challenge may be hard for you guys! I a, running out of ideas lol! This challenge Requires an IOS or android device! If you don't have one, message me and you will be excused from the challenge! So what you have to do is get as much gold as possible on the IOS and android app, which is my personal fave, Dungeon boss. It is by big fish games and is a lot of fun. If you haven't head of it, download it and look it up plz! So what do you have to do you ask? Well you have to get As much GOLD as possible. You can buy things for gold such as upgrades for your heroes wich you will need to get more gold and progress! At the end, between the seven of you, you must obtain 10,000,000 gold! Ten million gold! However there will be a Sabouter of course! They will try to get the LEAST amount of gold as possible. There are also Gems. For each gem the Sabouter obtains, they can remove 10,000 gold! This may be a big amount! This challenge is particularly hard! You have three days to save up! The game is called Dungeon Boss! At the end of three days, or earlier if you're ready, you must have screenshotted your gold and gems and posted it on the comments or sent it to my email jackthecreeper79@gmail.com Thank you. And your score HAS to be in by 17:00 British time! Category:Blog posts